Ginagi Sayonara
|name = Ginagi Sayonara |katakana = 義ナギ|romaji = Yinayi Saionara |age = 14|Species = VocalDoll|gender = Girl |birthday = 13 of april|Zodiac = Aries |hair color = Silver |eye color = Gold |home = Sayonara's Major |occupation = Idol |brand = Fairy Gardem |type = Multi-Idol |seiyuu = Ai Fukirihata (outside PriPara) Azusa Sato (PriPara) |singer = Ginagi Sayonara |manager = Miss Shamour}} Ginagi Sayonara '☀Is an adorable type Idol who can use a premium, a cool and a pop jewel. Her favourite Brand is Fairy Garden. She is the representation and the main character of Ginagi Sayonara. Appearance Lovely She has silver hair with golden eyes, with twin tails And her hair curled. Premium Her hair is tied with two tails but part of her hair is loose, her hair is yellow and she has blue eyes. Personality Ginagi is affectionate, very tender and cute, she has a capacity to be nice to people with small conversations, and sometimes she is very sensitive with very strong things, but she is very cheerful, always helping people and giving advice. Her friends think that she is the most tender, innocent and pure little thing in the world. History Ginagi born of a Priticket which picked up his Manager Miss Shamour and Mikuru Sayonara to see that Ginagi was a vocaldoll decided to treat her like a normal girl unlike the other vocaldolls Ginagi was not born in the form of a big girl, was born as a little girl Which did not affect Ginagi at all and could grow as any girl, Miss Shamour took advantage of the fact that Ginagi arrived as a child and took 6 Girls to grow with her. Ginagi and the girls grew up with a normal life and full of Idols Mikuru made sure that everything in his childhood was perfect and she did it now Ginagi tries to raze everything to become a Kami Idol but after all he hopes to make new friends. However Ginagi is not a common VocalDoll, behind her is hidden a very big story. Relationships * Mystery: Ginagi acts like nervous with him. At first she was scared but by the time she pretifies as she doesn't want him to lost his reputation. * Hanako: One of her friends and they get along very well. * Haruka: One of the first persons she met. * Mizuki: Ginagi thinks Mizuki is a very cute and lovely girl and she loves her so much. * Laura Hasegawa: As Laura's hiperactive personalty, at first Ginagi was a bit scared of her but after knowing her she thinks Laura is a very good person and loves her so much. * [[Ruka Kamiri|'Ruka Kamiri]]: Is Her Boy Friend,Is Very Important for Her,But lately she does not see him very often, because she is so busy helping Maria, and that makes her feel very sad Trivia * She likes chocolate cake. * She likes white houses. * She likes old things and royalty. * She is afraid of clowns. * Her birthday is on 03/04. * She has an obsession for small things. * Her Kami Hoshi is Hatsune Miku. * Her name is pronounced Yinayi. * Her version 2 is of her awakening (Coming soon). * The version of mystic rose is the image that gives the mystical rose when it unleashes its true power. * She is attracted to Carla Tsukinami, Souseiseki, Kanato Sakamaki, Azusa Mukami and Soushi Mitsuketami. * She's a fan of Seto Vessalius. * She is nicknamed, Kaori, Tomoyo and Ririchiyo. Songs * Monlight Destiny * Signalize * Move On Now * Prism Spiral * Please Mary * Self Control * Solar Flare Sherbet * Glass Doll Category:Idol Category:Multi-Type Idol Category:Lovely Idol Category:Cool Idol Category:Pop Idol Category:Premium Idol Category:Ginagi Sayonara Category:Vocal Doll Category:Awakened Vocal Doll Category:Symphonata Challenge Round 1